the thoughts of a Fierce Knight
by Falco2
Summary: Gaia the Fierce Knight/Mystical Elf. its short but i think i did pretty well with it r and r
1. the disclaimer is on chap 2

Being restricted to no caring is what the gods intended for my drifting soul. But in a desperate time of need...some laws are meant to be broken. Alone and in despair I was until I met her. I had gazed her from a distance, her beautiful brown hair, her soft blue skin.. I longed to feel her delicate body against mine. My faithful horse whined behind me. God how I didn't care.  
  
I began to advance toward her. To speak, to kiss, to love. I had made it to her meditating aura, possibly channeling her defense to higher levels. I removed a sheet of the energy and reached in to touch her but as I neared I felt a sharp pain in my side. I had hit the ground and had rolled over to see the Black Luster Soldier, bloody sword in hand, sensing me with no eyes. I knew it would come to this.. I had broken a rule.  
  
But I glanced at her one last time. I stood up and removed my lances. I had become overcome with anger. I yelled out, thrusting myself at him, driving my weapons deep into his chest and watching him explode. I had just sealed my fate. I was to be hunted down. Almost immediately the army could be heard over the rolling hills, thunderous footsteps echoing. I was going to die here. I heard the screams of the Red Eyes. I heard roars of the Summoned Skulls. I heard the march of the Skull Knights.  
  
I looked at my affectus drug. I took her into my arms as she gazed into my eyes and if reading my thoughts, which I dont doubt, kissed me, sealing both our fates. As I turned back to the army I was greeted with an inferno blast. I accepted it. But as fate would have it, I was protected. By my love. As she began to disintegrate, my eyes welled up. I called the Curse of Dragon. I leaped on its back and took off for the red eyes. I headed straight for its eyes. I, Gaia the Dragon Champion, will not be denied my true love. 


	2. Disclaimer and funny version

Dammit! I forgot the disclaimer. I dont own yu-gi-oh blah blah blah. And now for a special treat. The funny version! -Falco  
  
Being restricted to no caring is what the gods intended for my drifting soul. But in a desperate time of need...some laws are meant to be broken. Alone and in despair I was until I met her. I had gazed her from a distance, her beautiful brown hair, her soft blue skin.. I longed to feel her delicate body against mine.  
  
I began to advance toward her. To speak, to kiss, to love. I had made it to her meditating aura, possibly channeling her defense to higher levels. I removed a sheet of the energy and reached in to touch her but she screamed. I had forgot. I had no arms. She reached her leg back and punted me a distance. All I heard as I flew was;  
  
"Stupid perverted Griggle."  
  
Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 2: the end

Im glad that I atleast got 2 rewiews. Thanks to AtrociousPikachu and kitira- sama's reviews, you get the last piece to the story. Thanks for readin  
  
blah blah dont own yugioh blah blah blah you know the drill. Here ya go  
  
As I looked into my opponent's eyes I realized that I would not win. Not alone. But alas, I had no one who cared about me. Who cared what would happen to me. I kicked my dark companions sides for him to pick up speed, drawing my stained weapons. I thrust 1 into my oppressor's right, my steel ripping through his flesh. I watched his body explode around my Javelin.  
  
I flew in low, eyeing a particular Skull Knight. I launched one of my said weapon, piercing him through the chest, sending his sword into the air. Leaping off my friend I caught the blade and began to swing like mad. Blood shed everywhere. I began to be pelted with splashes of warm red life, giving new meaning to the word frenzy. It was an army. An elite fighting force that would not stop. I struggled to not fall but the numbers were over whelming. I cried for help but to no avail. I knew that no one could see in. that was part of the master's plan. To keep them from knowing.  
  
But yet I fought. I kicked a summoned skull through what looked like the barrier. As he fell through, they heard my pleas for help. And luckily, acted upon it. A giant purple blast ripped through a crowd of them. Swords ripped there sweet way through the melee. And I was in the center, fighting off as many as possible. I called for my steed and his thunderous hoof beats rang out. I jumped up, mounting my trusting friend. I kicked up dust, hacking and slashing through the fray. And then, the unbelievable happened.  
  
A giant blast of white lightning began to obliterate the force and my comrades as well. But the blast began to take off. It began to spread, its rippling light illuminating areas that were once covered in shroud. The realm couldnt withstand the raw energy of the blast and because of its massive strength, the master used it against me.I took off away from it, fast as ever. But it wouldnt help. I began to ride faster and faster and it gradually gained on me. I wouldnt be caught by this.  
  
I began to ride along a ravine. I waited for the upcoming slant in the hillside. I watched as it spilled into the ravine and I laughed heartily. I looked behind, watching the beam..retreat? I was dumfounded by this, not knowing what to think. Why had it retreated? Because the cause of death would be more subtle, as I were to find out. Not paying any attention to the path ahead, I swung my head to see a low branch on a tree. One with a very gruesome looking branch.  
  
I felt my companion slide from beneath me as I was impaled by the outcropping. As I hung there by my chest, I couldn't help but smile. "I will see you again, my love." I muttered softly as the blood spilled from the gaping hole. I took one last look at my friend before I looked up and felt myself corrode into millions of pieces.  
  
Unlike most monsters, I felt true love. And I acted on it. Heaven is my home and I stay true to it. But if you feel that your time is then and now, well, some rules are made to be broken...  
  
Thanks for readin my horse shit. Ill be writin again soon. And thanks again AtrociousPikachu and kitira-sama. Peace  
  
-Falco 


End file.
